


The reason to live

by MorganaLS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Prison (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Couldn't decide how's it better: the darker one or transparent 🤷
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	The reason to live




End file.
